CAW Wrestling Online
CAW Wrestling Online (CWO) was an independent based wrestling promotion that made its premiere on the wrestling circuit in May of 2010. They didn't have much success, which led to its demise in July 2010. During the month of February 2014, however, CJSellers, current Wrestling Franchise Federation founder announced the return of the company. On the day WrestleMania 4 was suppose to happen (April 6, 2014), CJSellers closed the WFF for good. He also closed CWO as well. He didn't give reason. History of CWO When CWO made their way onto the wrestling scene, from the get-go it was criticized because the promotion was promoting itself as being one of the best wrestling organizations around the world. When CWO held their first show, it was a failure, and because it was a failure, the IWC and other media outlets bashed the company, management and superstars. One of the biggest problems was at the time, CWO didn't have any world championships. People saw the company as being "just a wrestling circus show." Cage went on to defeat Ace Stevens, Redneck, and Codebreaker to become the first-ever world champion. Soon after his title win, the CWO would go on hiatus, until 2014. Return On February 4th, CWO made its return. CJSellers, temporary Chairman of the company started off the show by having a confrontation with World Heavyweight Champion Cage. Cage would be announced to defend his championship against Big Boy in the main event, which Cage would go on to retain. Also in the show, Mr. Morley defeated Chris Cage, Jessica McMahon defeated Sandy and Breanna Wilcox to become the first-ever Women's Champion, Adam Peck retain his CWO Hardcore Championship after defeating Papa Sir and The New APA defeated Action/Reaction to become the new CWO Tag Team Champions. Ending On the day WrestleMania 4 was suppose to happen (April 6, 2014), CJSellers closed the WFF for good. He also closed CWO as well. He didn't give reason. Roster Men * 1-2-3 Kid II - Face * 2 Cool - Face * Ace Stevens - Heel * Adam Peck - Heel * Big Boy - Face * Billy James - Face * Book End - Face * Brian - CWO Hardcore Champion - Face * Cage - CWO World Heavyweight Champion -Heel * Chad - Heel * Chavito - Heel * Chris Cage - Face * CJSellers - CWO Chairman - Face * Codebreaker - Heel * Curt - Heel * Derek - Heel * Hawkins - Heel * Hardcore - Heel * Hardy - Face * Jason Ryder - Face * Jimmy Davidson - Heel * Joey - Heel * Joshua - CWO Interviewer - Face * Mr. Morley - CWO International Champion - Face * Papa Sir - Face * Ray Ray - Face * Redneck - Heel * Ron - CWO Tag Team Champion - Face * Savage - Face * Scott Reid - Heel * Sid - Face * Submission - Face * TBL - CWO Tag Team Champion - Face * The Reaper - Heel * Train Wreck - Heel * Travis Walker - Face Women * Amber Cross - Face * Ashley - Heel * Breanna Wilcox - Heel * Janice Miller - Face * Jessica McMahon - CWO Women's Champion - Heel * Sandy - Face * Serena - Heel * Taylor Cortes - Tweener (Face/Heel) Tag Teams & Stables * 2 Cool & Brian * Action/Reaction (Derek, Train Wreck and Breanna Wilcox) * Hawkins & Curt * The New APA (Ron and TBL) - CWO Tag Team Champions * The Power Couple (Chavito and Joey) Championships * CWO World Heavyweight Championship: Cage * CWO Tag Team Championship: The New APA * CWO International Championship: Mr. Morley * CWO Hardcore Championship: Brian ** Previous Champion: Adam Peck * CWO Women's Championship: Jessica McMahon Episodes * CWO Season I episodes * CWO Season II episodes CWO CPV's * CWO Backlash * CWO Fallout * CWO Vengeance * CWO King of the Cage * CWO SummerSlam * CWO Battle Royal * CWO WrestleMania